Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a foldable display device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method of configuring illuminance of a display screen according to an illuminance value detected based on a folding angle between a first body and a second body of the foldable display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as technologies have been developed, such a digital device as a smart phone enabled a user to perform a function that the user wants using various sensors provided in the device. For instance, the digital device can control brightness of a screen by detecting a neighboring light with an illuminance sensor installed in the digital device.
Meanwhile, the digital device can control brightness of a screen using the illuminance sensor in case that the digital device includes a foldable display screen as well. In particular, the digital device including a foldable display screen can control illuminance of a screen using an illuminance value detected by an illuminance sensor. In this case, the illuminance value detected at a same place can vary according to a folding angle of the digital device. Hence, it is necessary to have an efficient method of configuring illuminance of the foldable display screen according to various folding angles.